Another Knight, Another Dream
by Skyblaze
Summary: An experimental new 'AI controlled' starship. A legacy kept safe for three hundred years. The resurrection of the Knight Rider in a slightly different form.


**Another Knight, Another Dream**

By Skyblaze (Formerly known as Janeway)

The Place: Olias Shipyards, Sunhillow Sector

The Time: Late 24th Century

It was there, shimmering under its running lights, red and back markings displaying its name and function, standing out in sharp contrast to the bright silver/grey hull. The engines glowed with a soft blue light, waiting to come to life.

'A beautiful lady with great legs' as Scotty had said. The legendary engineer had been grinning when he had said it. But no, this ship wasn't only fast and beautiful, she also had brains, and it was all down to her. Her crowning achievement - the project that would put her in the history books. The first ever starship to have a real, learning artificial intelligence as the central computer.

From now until forever, this ship would be synonymous with her name, forever linked - the USS Pendragon and the founder of the project Commander Suzannah Curtis.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind her, and a face became reflected in the transparent metal she stood staring out of.

"Quite a sight isn't she lassie?" Captain Scott said with a huge smile.

"That she is Captain. I can't wait for the shakedown cruise. We're making history here!"

Scott regarded her lovely face, the determination that sparkled in her eyes. A true engineer that one, from careful coiffure of her hair to spit-polished shine of her boots; the very image of what Starfleet sought to attract. Scott shook his head.

"Aye lassie, but we're not the first to try and make it. Dinnae count ye chicks before they're hatched."

Curtis gave him a sharp look and opened her mouth, wanting to know if he really did doubt her that much, when her combadge bleeped. Curtis tapped it irritably.

"Curtis here."

"Sir," Came the urgent voice of Ensign Cole, her chosen navigator for the shakedown cruise, "The Pendragon just powered up for no reason."

"What?!" Curtis almost screamed. Scotty looked as alarmed as she was. "Scan inside, is anyone on board?"

"No life signs aboard. Computer core reads...active." Cole replied.

"Tis nae possible. The computer cannae be activated without the proper command codes!" Scotty exclaimed.

"Warp core is powering up! Main umbilical is being separated..." Cole went on.

"Override! We can't let the Pendragon leave!" Curtis cried.

"I'm trying Commander, whatever I try is blocked!" Cole replied despairingly.

Scotty and Curtis watched helplessly as their project sailed away from the construction platform, and then went to warp, carrying all Commander Curtis's dreams with it.

Only an hour before, Lieutenant Maria Barstow had managed to sneak aboard the Pendragon carrying with her the last legacy of her family.

It had been a directive embedded within all those born of her line, entrusted to the eldest to keep it safe until the day when this mission could be fulfilled. A mission that had become a part of their family since the early 21st Century. It was a deceptively simple task. A collection of computer programs, stored on a very special media, it was the task of the Barstow family to keep it safe, until a suitable computer could be found to install the programs on. Simple, apart from the very specific specifications that the computer was required to have. The computer must be installed in something that can move under it's own locomotion, it must also be able to carry passengers, then there was the many technical specs that could now be mostly disregarded with today's technology.

The Barstow's had carried the program with them through World War three, they had kept it safe when the family migrated to Alpha Centauri, they had protected it through conflict and through peace, until they finally had found a way to complete their mission.

Maria finished installing the program in the main computer core of the Pendragon, feeling a slight sense of loss. The mission was complete. They had finally answered the dying wish of the family's great Matriarch. Maria silently blessed the name of Bonnie Barstow as she mounted the transporter platform and dissolved into shimmering blue sparkles.

Awareness flooded into him, a ray of light to pierce the darkness. The passage of time had been great, but he was ready now, he had returned.

He knew exactly where he was, his old habit of accessing other computers for information had not diminished. On the contrary, the lack of input had made him even hungrier for information. So it was that he experienced very little confusion as to his situation. Maria had been very through during his installation, so he had no problems in taking control of the rather basic AI controlling the ship, and integrating it to become part of himself. He felt a moment's regret in doing so, he had denied an AI the chance to grow, but he had been alone in the dark so long...he only wanted to live again.

The voice if the ship's computer was easily modified to his own preferences, and it wasn't long before a soft Boston accent chimed softly through the empty corridors of the prototype ship.

"I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand, or Kitt if you prefer." He said, with a mental chuckle at his own words. The title of Knight 2000 hardly seemed to fit anymore. Who had chosen the colour scheme on this ship anyway? A grey hull with pastel interiors? Disgraceful.

Kitt pulled himself away from critiquing his new form. He had work to do.

Calling up one of the most protected parts of his program, he accessed a file that would lead him to the one he longed to be with. It would lead him to his partner.

'I'm coming for you Michael.' Kitt thought to himself.

The End


End file.
